


Parenting

by 96wsy



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dohyon is Seungseok son, Dongpyo is Seunghan son, Fluff, Hyeongjun is Seungseok son, M/M, Naughty Kid, SeungHan - Freeform, Seungseok as parent, parenting, seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96wsy/pseuds/96wsy
Summary: Seungseok married life with their New family members.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel for my Seungseok Au on twitter , hehe. But you can proceed to read this without reading the Au ^^

"Honey! Honey" Wooseok shakes Seungyoun's shoulder lightly.

"Urm" Seungyoun humming.

"Wake up, you'll be late" Wooseok tsk. Pulling Seungyoun's arm to drag him out of the bed.

"What do you mean wake up ? I just sleep 2 hours ago" Seungyoun replies. To be true, it feels like he just close his eyes 20 minutes ago.

"Dohyon wakes up again yesterday ?" Wooseok asks. A pity grin written on his face. Their son is an active kid. He is not usually like this but once he sleeps too long during the daylight, the glucose in his body keep flowing an energy during night.

"He asks me to play all night with him, He only go to bed 3 hours later" Seungyoun complains.

"He is active during night, he takes after you" Wooseok says.

Wooseok squeals when Seungyoun suddenly pulling him into his embrace, his body now on top of Seungyoun. "Active during night ? Isn't you the same ?" Seungyoun tighten his hugs around Wooseok's tiny waist.

Wooseok smiles sheepishly. "Stop playing around and get ready for work" He hits Seungyoun's chest playfully.

"Yohan is off to Jeju right ?" Seungyoun asks.

"Urmm, I already told Seungwoo hyung that I couldn't attend office today to take care of our kids" Yesterday, he receives a call from Yohan saying he can't take care of their kids because he has to visit his cafe branch in Jeju. It was a short trip and he is unable to take care of the kids for 2 days straight.

Since both Seungyoun and Wooseok is a working parents, Yohan is in charge of taking their kids including his son with Seungwoo. Thank god the kids love to be with Yohan since it's quite handful to send them to a daycare which inquire them to claim their sons right after 6PM.

"I wonder how Seungwoo handles Dongpyo at work today" Seungyoun chuckles. Dongpyo is a naughty kid and he literally can't stay still, his hand will reach of anything he find interesting and even blabbering about something his parents themselves can't even understand.

"You will be the same too, Honey. Remember you have to bring Dohyon tomorrow" Wooseok smiles. Wooseok can't take any day off after today so he decides to bring their kids to their workplace. They have 2 sons which is Hyeongjun and Dohyon that has 1 years gap. He will take Hyeongjun and Seungyoun will bring Dohyon to the his office.

"Yes, I remember" Seungyoun smiles, his fingers running through Wooseok's fluffy hair softly. Even it's been 2 years since they married, he never get boring to stare at the person which literally looks like an angel for him, lying on his chest with that big doe eyes locking with his. "Baby, I love you"

Wooseok smiles. This is not the first time Seungyoun will bluntly says the word, this is his countless times but Wooseok could never get tired of hearing it. "I love you too" He replies and planting a sweet kiss on older's lips. "Get ready now"

"Okay" He nods and pressing a chaste kiss on Wooseok's lips.

***

"Say bye to daddy" Wooseok looks at Dohyon who is in his arms.

"Bye, daddy" Dohyon says with his baby accent. Hands wrapping tightly around Wooseok's neck.

"Bye, Dohyonie .. Take care of Papa too" He kiss Dohyon's cheeks earning a small giggle from the kid.

"What the" Wooseok scoffs.

"Where is Hyeongjun ?" Seungyoun asks, it's weird since their oldest son is not present along.

"He is still sleeping, but this kid is waking up too early" Wooseok looks at Dohyon, nuzzling his nose into his son's chubby cheeks.

"You make daddy sleep late yesterday" Seungyoun pinches Dohyon's fat cheeks.

"Daddy deserve it, right baby ?" Wooseok teases.

"Papa is lucky since Daddy offering himself to wake up in the middle of the night" Seungyoun says back.

"Tell daddy he will be late" Wooseok remarks.

"Oh ! You are right, take care, baby. Call me if you need anything" Seungyoun presses a quick kiss on Wooseok's lips.

"Drive safely, Honey"

***

Seungyoun coming back from office quite early today. He has many reasons to do that. First, he wants to check out how his husband and their sons is doing and second, he settled his work quickly.

"Hyeongjun, don't hit your brother" He hears Wooseok's voice. Ahh. It is not the first time, they probably fighting over a same toy again.

"I'm back, baby" Seungyoun claims.

First thing that greets him is Wooseok's frustrating face. "Ah .. thank god you are here, please watch them for me" Wooseok says.

"Where are you going ?" Seungyoun asks, putting his briefcase on the couch while removing his outer coat and put them along on the couch.

"I was cooking but they keep fighting and screaming" Wooseok sighs, a bit frustrated.

"Okay, baby" Seungyoun nods right away. He doesn't want to bother Wooseok's mind or things would be worse. It's not only their sons will fight but them too. "Take your time, I will take care of them"

Wooseok's face looks calmer after hearing Seungyoun saying that as he walks to the kitchen.

"Let's see what we have here" Seungyoun sheepishly approaching his kids and scoops both of them and place them on his lap. "Are you two still fighting over the same toys ?" Seungyoun asking.

Even thought both of his kids doesn't know what it's mean but Seungyoun guess it is as a yes to his question.

"You guys make papa stress again, don't you see his mad face ? That is how kitten angry" Seungyoun starts his story.

"Kitten ?" Donyon looks at Seungyoun with frowns face.

"Kitten is actually scary when they get mad" Seungyoun nods to his own words.

"Daddy, I want cat" Hyeongjun pleads.

Seungyoun has a thought for awhile. "We can't, Papa is allergies to cat"

Hyeongjun pouts. Seungyoun chuckles, he takes after Wooseok a lot. His big eyes, spoil personality and even how he will act if he can't get something. "Next time, let's visit cat's zoo" Seungyoun kisses Hyeongjun's forehead.

"Honey, food is ready" Wooseok shouts from kitchen.

"Oh ! The kitten is calling" Seungyoun playfully says.

"Papa is kitten ?" Dohyon asks.

Seungyoun nods. "Shush, don't tell him, this is our until death bed secret" Seungyoun tells his kid and the kids just grins without knowing what is secret and how it works.

***

After dinner and tucking their kids to the bed, both males decide to go to bed as well.

As always, without changing their routine a bit, they will cuddle before sleep. It is like a proven mechanism to release each other from today work and stress. Most of the time, they will talk about their day and exchanging love and kisses.

"How is today ?" Seungyoun was the one who asks when Wooseok just stay silent and only snuggles his petite body in Seungyoun's arms. Seungyoun caresses the younger's back softly as he knows his husband has been through a long tiring day.

"Like always, they love to make a mess in their room and fight with each other. I can't remember how many times Dohyon cried and Hyeongjun screamed today" Wooseok smiles. It was fun even he is hell tired from taking care of them for a whole day but they are just a kids after all. Beside, it was half of his routine seeing them like that almost every day.

"Really ? Don't you think Yohan has the same headache every day ?" Seungyoun asks.

"The kids are behave if they are not with us, Yohan always said they are behave and rarely fight around him" Wooseok explains.

"Hmm .. It's good then, I hope Dohyon sleeping soundly tonight" Seungyoun huffs.

Wooseok smiles and pulling Seungyoun into a tight hug. "He will, he is playing all day along today without taking a nap"

"Then, should we proceed into our things tonight ?" Seungyoun teases.

"Don't, I'm tired and we need energy for tomorrow. Bringing kids to office is not an easy task" Wooseok told.

"I'm kidding, okay .. let's have a rest" Seungyoun agrees. "Good night, baby" He kisses Wooseok's small lips. Long and sweet.

"Good night, honey"

***

"Good morning, Secretary Kim" Seungwoo greets.

"Good Morning, Director Han" Wooseok smiles.

"I see we are in the same situation" Seungwoo grins, his eyes darting to a little Hyeongjun that standing beside Wooseok.

"Only Yohan can save us right now" Wooseok chuckles.

"You are right, Dongpyo can't stop asking about his Papa" Seungwoo smiles.

Wooseok brings Hyeongjun into his room, he pulls an unclaim office chair. He then lift Hyeongjun and put his son on the chair carefully. "Baby sit here, Papa need to work" Wooseok says while laying his colouring book and a box of his pencil colours. Hyeongjun loves colouring, there's a lot of colouring book at their house and Seungyoun even bought a big box that full of non-basic colour and drawing kit.

While Wooseok is working, he can hears Dongpyo crying next to his room. He smiles. Seungwoo must be going through some trouble right now but he trust Seungwoo, he is a good father and even can handle Dongpyo alone without Yohan's present.

It was quiet between them since both are busy. One are busy with office work while the little is busy with his colouring book. As the time flew by, suddenly Hyeongjun cute voice echoing the whole room.

"Papa, where is daddy ?" Hyeongjun asks but his eyes is focusing on his colouring book. The scribble and coloured line looks messy and sometime unmatched with the object real colour.

"Daddy is working too" Wooseok replies.

"Dohyonie ?" The little creature asks again.

"Dohyon is with Daddy, Uncle Yohan is not around so you and Dohyon have to follow Papa and Daddy to office, It might be uncomfortable but it just for today so please be ...

Wooseok's eyes went wide the moment he laid his eyes on Hyeongjun. "Behave" Wooseok palms his face, he feels like crying or he already is ? Whatever is it, he just want to cry over it. Wooseok cups his face while looking at his son.

"Hyeongjunie, Papa think you colour the wrong book" Wooseok says. His voice going smaller and sadder as he spits each word. He stands up and get close to his son.

"Pretty ?" Hyeongjun smiles, showing his small, white teeth to Wooseok.

"Urmm .. pretty" Wooseok smiles. "Let me take a look" Wooseok grabs the paper in his hand while staring at it long. He takes another one and another one and another one and it goes for about a whole minute.

His paperwork now full of scribble and doddle, red,blue and every colour is decorating the printed sheets. It was beautiful and happening but Wooseok likes it dull with only black ink on it.

"Baby, you are amazing"

***

Seungyoun brings Dohyon in his arms while walking to his office, some employees were squealing silently when they see cheeky Dohyon in his daddy's arms.

"Babysitter is here" Hangyul teases as soon as he meet Seungyoun.

"That was nice, Secretary Lee" Seungyoun smiles sheepishly.

"Ahh you know, I'm kidding" Hangyul pats Seungyoun's shoulder. He grins while pinching Dohyon's puffy cheeks playfully. Even Dohyon is adopted but he looks a lot like Seungyoun. Both of the kids sharing the same traits as their dads. Hyeongjun has Wooseok's big eyes while Dohyon has Seungyoun's crescent moon eyes. It was beautiful and lovely to see they are sharing something in common.

"I know, I'm going" Seungyoun nods to Hangyul.

***

"Let's see, Daddy brought many toys for you" Seungyoun says as he put down Dohyon on the couch with his variety kind of toys. The baby just laugh happily once he sees all the treasure in front of him. Moreover, he doesn't have to share this with his brother.

Seungyoun smiles. "Papa is not here so you shouldn't searching for him, okay ?" He pats Dohyon's round head and walks to his table. Dohyon is close to him but he gets too clingy whenever with Wooseok and usually when he cries, only Wooseok can calm him. Wooseok loves to spoil their children too much but he always say no to everything.

"You can't eat too many candy"

"You can't adopt a dog"

"You can't do this"

Seungyoun knows, when Wooseok says No about something, that mean it is really a bad thing to do. Their parenting skill is still lacking here and there but they try their best to teach their kids don't and do's.

***

It almost lunch time when Dohyon suddenly climbing on Seungyoun, who is working on his laptop. He gives his attention the the little human that is now on his lap. "Are you bored ? Already ?" Seungyoun kissing Dohyon's forehead and put his son between his crotch, to prevent the baby from falling down.

Seungyoun's fingers were too busy typing and monitoring something. His eyes were fully darted to the screen and not even blinking. Dohyon, being the little naughty kid, just humping his fingers on the keyboard randomly. Lucky of his little hands that he press the 'magic' keypad that changing his daddy's life for now.

"Oh !" Seungyoun gasps a little. He blinks hardly, it's hard. Hard to believe what he is seeing right now. The crammed screen, full with words and visuals is now looking plain, only the white blank space is reflecting into Seungyoun's eyes. His hard work during 3 hours ago is not fruitful, it's like he is working on something unknown.

Dohyon laugh when he sees the white screen in front of him. He thinks it is magic when he doesn't know the person behind him is ready to turn into a witch anytime.

"Huh .." Seungyoun heaves a deep, long sighs. "You are really something" He ruffles Dohyon's hair softly.

"Let's grab some lunch,baby"

***

Wooseok walking out from the building almost lifelessly. Today is challenging, quite challenging that he almost pass out on his chair. He spends the whole day, typing again the word that almost, blindly visible for him to read consequences of his son creativity and art on 10 sheets of his paper work that he suppose to give to Seungwoo today.

His heart feels at ease a little once he sees his husband is waiting for him outside the car. "Baby" Seungyoun smiles as soon as he spots Wooseok with their oldest son.

Seungyoun taking away Hyeongjun from Wooseok's arm and laying the little on his chair alike cribs. Hyeongjun is sleeping after spending most of his day in Wooseok's office which is quite uncomfortable for their son.

They both get into the car and start chatting some random things.

"You look soulless, what happen ?" Wooseok asks, even Seungyoun is always going bright and playful but the darling could not hide his problem or tiredness from him.

"Ah, nothing. It just, Dohyon reset my current presentation for work tomorrow, I cramming my whole head to do it again" Seungyoun grins.

"Really ? Me too. Hyeongjun doodling my paperwork and I had to redo it for a whole day" Wooseok smiles.

Seungyoun chuckles. He finds it funny when both of them facing the same problem causing by their kids. It was stressful and handful at the beginning but once it happened and settled. It becomes a memory, a sweet and bitter memory for them.

"Our sons is really something" Wooseok resting his back fully against the seat, a small smile plastered on his handsome face. "They are always making trouble but I can never get mad"

Seungyoun glances at Wooseok for awhile. He scoffs. "Same as you, you always had the attitude but I can't stop loving you" Seungyoun pulling the handbrake as he park their car under the garage.

They are home. The place they love the most, the place where hold half of their marriage life and the place where important event were held.

"Cho Seungyoun, you really asking for it" Wooseok huffs. He shifts his head to where Seungyoun is, the evil smile were placing neatly on his face.

Seungyoun looks at the backseat. Both of them are sleeping, he then looks at Wooseok again. "Asking for this ?" He arches his eyebrows and pulling Wooseok closer.

It was indeed their countless time kiss but every time it happens, the butterflies in their stomach suddenly come alive, tickling their stomach and even their heart a bit. It was non sexual kiss but somehow it feels like one when a pair of hands start to trace down the body, they giving and taking each other's soul while their lips connected. Wooseok smiled in their kiss while Seungyoun was doing all the work in between.

As they thought they never want to stop, Dohyon's whining break the quietness.

"Daddy" Hyeongjun's voice startling both males.

"We are here babies. Take a shower first then Daddy and Papa will tuck both of you to bed" Seungyoun smiles, looking at their oldest child who is already half awake.

Wooseok looks at Seungyoun, even in the dim light, his red face was showing. They shouldn't kiss like that in front of their kids ever again.

"That was a part of parenting"

 _Nonsense_.


End file.
